


Reaper's regret

by lovingdarkness



Series: Overwatch - drabble [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingdarkness/pseuds/lovingdarkness
Summary: Reaper's regret- they pile up among all the death he's caused. But nothing quite stings like the failure of protecting a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a drabble that may or may not become something bigger thing in the future.

Gabriel Reyes was, is, and will always be a dead man, but that does not mean that death can escape times long escapable questions. ‘What if and what could I have done differently? What could have been and why did things happen this way?’ Little reminders that even death can still be faced with questions of his own humanity.

 

The computer comes to life, bringing reaper's attention back to the present. The long awaited answer to a tossed-off remark made by one head of Talon. The viper as she had come to be known. “The new pet project is almost completed. Soon she will be ready to be unleashed. Overwatch nor anyone will be able to stand in our way for long now.” The info had come up when he had typed in his old name. Pictures and written articles of his condition popped up onto the screen, he flipped through them until he saw a confidential file nicknamed ‘Ghost protocol: Tagline Reyes. Sex: F Age: 17 Status: no longer in critical condition. Beginning therapy soon.’ 

He wasn’t sure if he should feel anything other than confusion. Who was this person and why did they have his last name.

“Reaper can I help you with something?” She slipped in like a shadow, the viper could even surprise the shadow himself these days. “Tsk… putting your nose where it doesn’t belong can cause problems that Talon would like to avoid…”

“You don’t need to patronize me

 

Her arms crossed, her tight black uniform shining in the low light of the room. “Oh but I do. You do not want to cross me, old man.” Her fingers went to work, returning the computer to the lock screen. Reaper growled, the noise being lost among the low whirring pure of smoke around his body.

 

“Who’s that girl?”

 

Her tongue clicked at the top of her mouth, her eyes venomous and filled with secrets. Gabriel didn’t like not knowing where her thoughts went to next, let alone being kept in the dark. If his condition was being imbued with some poor soul he deserved the right to know what the hell was going on. “You’ll be the first to know if the procedure continues to be a success.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question…”

  
“You act like I have an actual need to answer you. I don’t. Stay out of business you do not understand, or I will make sure you know what the bottom of shit covered boot tastes like.” Just as quickly as she appeared, she vanished. Leaving Reaper to question a now known truth: a child was suffering at the hands of Talon, a child with his last name. And he would do whatever it took to free them, even if it meant coming to terms with his long forgotten humanity.


End file.
